


家養雪貂新手指南

by RosVailintin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: 迪蘭·巴羅納不相信巴黎城區能看見雪貂 - 連西郊的上塞納省都不會有.





	家養雪貂新手指南

**Author's Note:**

> 和耳機老師腦的梗, 雨果和瓦倫丁玩黑魔法 (bushi 把小妹變成貂了然後去找迪蘭 ~~解決遺傳學問題~~  
>  主dm, 舞院其他人提及  
> 涉及發情期, 剩下的就是肉沒別的 (  
> 雪貂發情期就一個是雌性受刺激排卵所以其實交配會很暴力 (? 然後就是要麽交配要麽死那樣當然我就開個車沒有那麽考據 以及一胎很多但他們還小不涉及mpreg (  
> 結尾有一點adm大三角 (?

迪蘭·巴羅納不相信巴黎城區能看見雪貂 - 連西郊的上塞納省都不會有.

他從陽臺往外看, 天色漸漸暗下來了, 對岸聖母院的鐘塔立在一堆樓頂和烟囪後面. 樓下有兩個男孩子在説話, 迪蘭覺得聲音都點耳熟.

'是這兒吧?' 其中一個問道.

'是. 你要相信我的感應.'

街上沒什麽人, 迪蘭從窗戶外面探出頭喊道: '小瓦!'

瓦倫丁挑起眉毛看了一眼旁邊的雨果. 後者點了點頭, '我們上去.'

雨果替瓦倫丁拒絕了迪蘭讓他們進屋的邀請, 說: '這隻雪貂帶我們到這裏來的.' 然後在迪蘭半信半疑盯著瓦倫丁的眼神下從包裏抱出一隻棕紅色的雪貂, 體型來看已經成年了, 對雨果沒有任何反抗, 黑眼睛直直地看著他. '所以我們覺得你是他的歸宿, 我們的使命已經完成了.' 説著就往樓梯口走. 瓦倫丁還想說什麽, 被雨果拽回來.

於是迪蘭手裏拎著這隻不知從哪來的動物, 他甚至不知道像抱小孩一樣抱著是不是可以 - 他連小孩都沒抱過幾次. 他衹是很奇怪地感覺這隻雪貂認識他.

當然了 - 雨果才不會告訴他整個事情的經過. 但其實他一句謊話都沒説, 確實是這隻雪貂帶他們過來的. 早上的時候, 他們把瑪爾坦帶進他們特意選好的位於伊夫里的一間舊車庫裏, 跟他說的是幫忙做一個儀式. 雨果讓瓦倫丁念咒語, 但瓦倫丁過於緊張說反了直陳式簡單過去時和虛擬式現在時的順序并且記錯了前者的變位, 於是瑪爾坦被變成了雪貂. 不, 其實對瑪爾坦自己來説, 他覺得沒什麽不好, 他可以在瓦倫丁肩上睡覺, 人多的時候藏在包裏, 而且這一身毛真的很棒. 雨果說咒語持續十三天, 他每天有一半的時間能夠恢復人形, 他衹是需要有個人在另一半的時間裏照看他一下. 於是他帶著兩個肇事者去了迪蘭家 - 他不能讓克蕾她們知道這件事, 她會說給整個舞院聽, 可能還會試圖拔他尾巴上的毛.

但瑪爾坦忽略了一件事情: 現在是春天. 就算他出生的時候不是一隻雪貂, 他這時候也得遵循雪貂的習性.

而且他不知道瓦倫丁念的是什麽見鬼的咒語 -

迪蘭寫好了求助帖打算拍一張圖一起發出去, 而他打開臥室門的時候差點直接撥了報警電話. 整個房間彌漫著一種油膩偏苦的有一點像麝香的氣味, 床中央是一大片土紅色的毛皮, 底下蜷縮著一個男孩, 頭上深色的短髮裏冒出一對褐色的三角形耳朵. 男孩以一種難受的姿勢扭動著, 脚背綳緊, 身下的床單揉皺了一片. 迪蘭的出現還沒有引起注意, 他不確定自己是應該過去看一眼還是關上門讓這隻貂繼續 - 他驚訝於他就這麽接受了兩個墮天使送來的雪貂突然變成人的事實. 他在門口站了一會兒, 還是走到床邊伸出手, 卻不知道該往哪放. 男孩露出了半邊臉 -

等一下. '... 是... 是你嗎?'

 _該死..._ 瑪爾坦再次把臉埋進床單裏, 第91次詛咒雨果和瓦倫丁被獻祭給撒旦. 就算瓦倫丁念錯了咒語, 他也不應該同時有兩性發情期的反應, 而現在他又想把迪蘭拽過來按在床上做個五次十次, 又想讓他從後面把自己填滿. 他很確定身下的液體已經透過床單流進下面的床墊了, 還有更多正在溢出來, 他衹希望這一切在他弄濕整張床之前得到處理. 前面脹得疼, 他卻不敢去動, 他自己都不知道如果射了會是什麽結果. 還有這條見鬼的尾巴, 柔軟的毛髮搔刮著屁股和大腿, 沾上了涼涼的黏液不停地往皮膚上貼. 他想去蹭迪蘭的手求他幫自己, 但他的好姐姐在半天之内已經受到足夠多的驚嚇了, 他不確定這是個好主意.

迪蘭小心地彎下腰摸他的額頭, 瑪爾坦在心裏翻了個白眼把臉湊過去, 伸出舌尖在他手心裏舔了一下.

'嘶 -' 迪蘭覺得手心像被烙鐵燙了, 倒抽一口氣把手收回去, 又很快覺得自己的反應過於誇張, 於是摸了摸瑪爾坦頭上的耳朵作爲安慰, 但他對於照顧一隻發燒的人形雪貂沒有任何經驗 -

'我才沒有發燒啊!' 瑪爾坦無力地捶了一下床墊, 獸耳上的觸感讓他聲音都軟下來.

迪蘭有些彆扭地吞嚥了一下, '那... 那個... 你需要什麽嗎...'

瑪爾坦拽了拽他的手, 指著自己旁邊的位置.

於是迪蘭見鬼的理解能力讓他把瑪爾坦蓋著的那層毛皮掀開了. 那條毛茸茸的尾巴在床單上不滿地拍了一下. 迪蘭也不是第一次看到床上男孩的身體, 但 - 他皮膚上蒙著細密的汗珠, 全身汎著玫瑰色, 擴大的乳暈中間腫脹起來的深紅色的肉粒分泌出一層透明的油脂, 腹部隨著紊亂的喘息一下一下地收縮, 雙腿側著交曡在一起, 腹股溝濕濕的, 性器已經脹大了一些, 在象牙白的床單上蹭出一小片水漬.

迪蘭的手腕被一隻高熱的手握住, 沒什麽力氣, 男孩半睜著濕潤的黑眼睛看向他, 柔軟的粉色唇瓣微微張開, 臉頰潮紅. 迪蘭爬到床上, 下一秒就感覺那隻手直接伸到自己的短褲裏握住了已經開始擡頭的陰莖. 瑪爾坦順著柱身摸了兩下, 用一種被背叛了的眼神瞪他, 一條腿環上他的腰, 尾巴在大腿之間摩擦著充血腫脹成深粉色的性器. 迪蘭抓住他的手按在他肩膀旁邊的床上, 瑪爾坦側過臉大聲地倒抽一口氣, 揚起下巴笑了. '來吧.' 説著擡起屁股把腿打開成一條綫, 像無數次在練習室一樣, 伸展的肌肉卻因爲體力不支而微顫. 麝香像決堤一樣溢出來擴散到整個房間, 迪蘭跪在他前面托起他的膝蓋, 那條一半白色一半棕色的尾巴聽話地挂在大腿上, 他這時才看到一張一合的穴口, 周圍充血汎紅, 尾巴的摩擦攪亂了還在往外冒的黏液, 在柔嫩的皮膚上扯出細絲. 男孩努力擡起上身自己伸手够到臀縫裡, 手指沾到濕粘的體液的時候輕輕抖了一下, 垂下眼睛, 卻還是把指尖探進去.

迪蘭蓋住他的手, 俯下身撐在瑪爾坦上方, 男孩摟過他的脖子用力吻上去, 下面反抓住他整個手掌直接往後穴裏塞.

'等 - 等一下!' 迪蘭猛地抽回手坐起來, '你不能這樣, 會弄傷的!'

顯然瑪爾坦也被嚇到了, 微張著嘴唇盯著他愣了一兩秒, 眼角還濕著. 然後他朝迪蘭伸出手, 尾巴在大腿上輕輕地摩擦. '直接進來.' 他仰起頭冷著臉説.

迪蘭猶豫著眨了眨眼, 下一秒就直接被男孩用雙腿夾著腰翻過來壓在身下, 之前蓋著一半的毛皮滑落下去, 突然的涼意讓男孩抖了抖, 俯身貼在迪蘭胸口親吻他頸側, 頭上的獸耳在他臉上蹭. 男孩伸出舌頭從鎖骨往下舔到立起的乳尖, 早就濕透了的陰莖在小腹上拖出一條微涼的痕跡. 他擡眼看了看迪蘭, 身下的手握住他性器的前端, 側頭用犬齒在乳頭根部刮了一下. '啊!' 他的小個子男孩驚叫出來, 琥珀色的大眼睛盯著他, 眼圈發紅. 在他反應過來之前, 瑪爾坦用尾巴蓋在他胯間磨蹭了幾下, 撐著他的肩膀打開雙腿看著自己下身就坐上去, 揚起的尾尖上還挂著粘稠的銀絲. 他想一次到底, 但雌獸的自體潤滑對於人類的尺寸來説還是差了一點, 喫到一大半的時候不得不慢下來, 垂著眼睛咬住嘴唇小聲地喘息, 大腿開始打顫.

'跟你説過不 - 唔!'

瑪爾坦直接用一個吻堵住他的嘴, 在進去的大半根陰莖上扭動著, 高熱的身體貼著迪蘭的胸口試圖降溫. 龜頭從穴口裏滑了出來, 濡濕的柱身在臀縫裏摩擦出水漬. 男孩放開他的嘴唇重新對準了坐下去, 酸痛的腿沒能撐住, 一下進到那麽深讓他帶著哭腔尖叫出來, 軟倒在迪蘭身上, 被後者抱住吻掉眼角的淚水, 下身慢慢動起來, 一隻手撫摸過頭頂的獸耳, 順著脊椎滑到尾根, 男孩把臉埋在他頸窩裏呻吟了一聲, 濕熱的舌尖舔著他的鎖骨, 脹痛的陰莖在小腹上摩擦, 後穴裏分泌出更多的液體. 迪蘭用拇指在尾骨上搓了搓.

'哈啊...' 瑪爾坦誇張地擡高聲音, '快一點...'

迪蘭一邊想著自己整個白天都在舞院已經要累死了, 一邊還是什麽都沒説而衹是溫柔地轉過頭含住男孩紅腫的下唇, 一手按著他的大腿開始快速地抽插, 另一隻手還撥弄著尾巴根部的絨毛. 男孩一邊毫無章法地回吻, 一邊隨著每一下頂撞斷斷續續地呻吟著, 聲音有些沙啞, 夾雜著顫抖的抽泣. 門外有人上樓, 脚步聲幾乎被水聲和甜膩的嗚咽蓋住. 迪蘭用舌頭壓著他的上腭堵住男孩的嘴; 那個人在門口停了一下, 然後幾乎是跑到樓上.

'唔... 迪蘭... 還要再深... 要弄痛 -'

迪蘭在他柔軟的大腿根上掐了一下, '吵死了你.'

'用點力氣啊 - 啊...' 瑪爾坦就像完全沒有聽見他的話 - 迪蘭不懷疑他是真的沒有聽見 - '到最裏面去... 哈啊... 不是 - 還可以再 - 嗯...'

'如果鄰居投訴了...' 迪蘭側過頭任由男孩用毛茸茸的獸耳蹭他的臉, '罰單都算成你的...'

'唔... 啊... 射 - 射在裏面... 啊...'

'小點聲啦!' 迪蘭用力往裏頂了一下.

'嗯啊!' 軟軟的尾巴在背後彈了一下, '就是 - 就那裏! 啊... 就... 如果...' 男孩突然不説了, 貼著他的耳垂輕輕地咬.

'如果什麽?' 迪蘭記下了這個位置, 整個抽出再整個撞進去.

'啊! 如果 - 嗯啊! 如果我懷... 懷孕了 -'

'你才21歲,' 迪蘭再次重重地插進去, '你閉嘴吧.'

'我 - 唔啊! 認真的 - 嗯... 哈啊... 不行了... 就 - 那裏, 再快點... 要射 - 射進來... 唔...'

迪蘭的手從放開那根尾巴扣住他的後腦, 另一隻手在圓潤的臀瓣上打了一下, '閉嘴啦.' 説著吻上去, 舌頭往喉嚨裏探, 同時擡起胯朝著深處一個點用力頂弄, 男孩抽噎著回吻, 全身的重量都壓在迪蘭身上, 被溢出的津液嗆了一下, 眼前一片空白.

瑪爾坦的意識是被大腿根韌帶的酸痛拉回來的. 張開太久的雙腿并攏的時候都疼. 迪蘭正從他身體裏退出來, 親了親他的嘴角. 瑪爾坦這時候才看到自己弄出的一片狼藉, 但發情期還沒有過去, 他不知道該怎麽和迪蘭解釋 -

'去洗澡.' 迪蘭抽出一張紙擦著自己身上的液體.

瑪爾坦湊過去晃了晃他的手腕, '你... 不陪我嗎?'

 

巴黎國際舞院, 午休時候的練習室.

'不是瑪爾坦你可講清楚瓦倫丁他們對你幹了什麽春天又怎麽了你到底和迪蘭都發生了什麽你倆到底是不是認真的我們還需不需要幫你找男朋 -'

'等 - 等一下克蕾?!'

梅麗莎握住克蕾芒絲的手, 看著坐在旁邊的瑪爾坦, '寶貝你繼續.'

'嘿你來了!' 原本一起等著聽故事的保羅從鏡子前面站起來, 嚇得剛打算靠在他肩上的卡蜜兒一哆嗦.

喬弗瑞剛推開門, 看著保羅走過來朝他伸出手, 不明所以地笑著問: '怎麽了?' 跟在他背後的艾達和瑪格也安靜了.

'啊你們都在! 是瑪爾坦在講故事, 快過來.' 保羅一轉身就收到了瑪爾坦的瞪視, 他其實覺得很可愛但不敢說 - 這畢竟是少數的能夠看到他睜大眼睛的機會.

'就是說小瓦他念錯了詞, 然後我就變成了一隻雪貂, 你們懂那是 -'

'是一種寵物軟軟的毛茸茸的就是有點味兒但還是超可愛,' 阿娜伊說, '繼續.'

'謝謝親愛的.' 瑪爾坦其實不知道這算不算贊揚但他還是收下了, '所以因爲春天嘛... 雪貂在春天會...' 瑪爾坦清了清嗓子, 環視了一圈一雙雙飢渴的眼睛, '會有發情期嘛 -'

克蕾芒絲興奮地一拍地板, '你有過?!'

瑪爾坦笑了, 盯著她點點頭.

瑪格重心一移跪坐起來從墻根滑到他旁邊, '你怎麽 - 你有沒有 - 你都做什麽了?'

瑪爾坦轉過臉垂下眼睛, '這個啊...'

'能有什麽,' 一直靠在把杆上壓腿的安迪突然開口. 瑪爾坦轉過頭去, 男孩看著他笑起來, 潮濕的黑色捲髮擋住半邊臉, 他甚至不知道是該思考爲什麽沒有發現他一直在這裏, 還是該恐慌於他都知道什麽. 安迪收到了所有人的注視, 繼續說: '去找迪蘭啊.'

門再一次被推開, '剛才有人叫我嗎?'

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇就寫得好卡 (?  
> 本來是個很爽的腦洞但我覺得我寫不出來___  
> 以及克蕾真的賊可愛啊!


End file.
